He Spat Out My Love
by Tooth Decay
Summary: Finn was fine with a lot of things. He didn't search for reason or justification for the way things happened, he just knew that they happened and whether or not they could be changed didn't really matter. *warning for suggestive themes and swearing*


Finn was fine with a lot of things. He didn't search for reason or justification for the way things happened, he just knew that they happened and whether or not they could be changed didn't really matter.

So when a few of his friends came to his house from an alternate universe, he barely flinched. With past experiences on his mind, however, it took a bit of explaining to convince him that the people weren't con artists. They had emerged from a portal by accident, coming from a place that went by the name of Aaa, a world similar to their own with the exception of swapped genders. It was Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, and Finn. The three of them went by different names, though, being Marshall Lee, Prince Gumball, and Fionna.

Finn told them to go find themselves and stay with their genderswaps, though they all seemed more comfortable staying at Finn's treehouse.

"I mean, I don't got a lot of room for y'alls, even though Jake doesn't live here anymore it's still gonna be cramped, so.." The boy began, scratching the back of his head.

"That's fine, we can chill down in the downstairs place or whatever. Treasure's pretty comfy." Responded Fionna, ushering PG and Marshall down the stairs. "Sorry, these guys are wimpy. They're 'fraid a confrontation or whatevs. It's a whole great big huge situation of self discovery and all that junk. Better to just avoid it 'til we find our way home. Gumball's pretty good at this sciencey stuff, it won't take long, I promise." And with that, the three of them were down and gone and Finn was left standing in the middle of the room like an idiot.

* * *

He let them stay, though. For a few weeks, anyway, until he became restless and ventured down. Marshall and Fionna were out retrieving things for Prince Gumball, which somehow gave Finn the perfect opportunity to get some information.

"So, uh, how long is this thing gonna take to build?" Finn asked, running his finger along a large, makeshift metal machine.

"I'm not sure."

That's all he said. No time range, no estimation or long lecture about being patient not snooping. Until Finn remembered what he'd come down to ask the guy. He was brave, sure, but asking this kind of thing would be daunting to anybody.

"So... you and Fionna are buds, right?"

Gumball looked up from the machine, putting down the few parts he had been tinkering with to look at Finn closely. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, well... have you guys ever... you know, gone out?!" Finn blurted, feeling his face heat up as he asked. He got the feeling that Gumball knew exactly what he wanted to know, which made this entire conversation about two hundred percent more frightening.

But he didn't get a slap or a scoff or an eye roll. He got the reaction that was the least expected, the reaction that he would take as offensive if it wasn't so baffling to watch. Gumball laughed. He did more than laugh, it was a hardy, sincere, you-just-told-the-most-amazing-joke-ever kind of laugh. Finn's eyebrows arched inwardly in frustration as he tried to get a retort in over the Prince's annoying laughter.

"No, no, no, no. I don't think you understand." PG said, shaking his head and picking up a piece of sheet metal to bring over to the machine.

"What do you mean?! What am I not understanding? I mean, sure there's a pretty big age difference, but what about when you were thirteen again? Didn't you have a spark at all? All those pranks? That was fun! You kissed her right on the cheek meat, man! There was a love hug!"

Gumball sighed, setting down the sheet and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, Finn, I'm going to tell you this because I care about you, alright? I care about Fionna, but not in that way. And for a good reason, too. I mean, don't you ever wonder why you don't get invited to boys' night- or, well, girls' night?"

Finn crossed his arms. "Because I'm not a girl."

"Exactly."

Finn squinted, glancing to the side. "I don't get it. That doesn't answer anything!"

PG chuckled. "Golly, I guess a Fionna in any universe is pretty blockheaded. I mean that the age difference is a pretty big thing, too, but it's mostly that we're gay. Really gay. Boys' night- _Girls' _night, I mean, is basically the night we tell everyone we're having a sleepover, but we're not actually sleeping. I'm sure she loves you, just not romantically. Because you're not a girl."

It was so blunt. _I guess you have to be, with this junk._

But there was a pause, as a few magnets clicked together in his brain.

_So Princess Bubblegum would like me if I was a girl._

_Or if she was a boy._

_Prince Gumball._

Finn felt his face heat up.

he never thought about being _gay,_ he thought about saving princesses and you have to kiss them and fight the evil wizards and get married to the princess and have a whole bunch of kids, however that happens. but it happens anyway, because... because that's what happens, it's just a thing that has to. No matter what.

But nobody was making him.

Nobody actually came down and told him any consequences of not being the hero. Maybe he could save princes. But he didn't know any.

Well, now he did. He could save Prince Gumball.

He was just like Princess Bubblegum, anyway! He had soft features, silky hair and always wore pink. Who cared what was between his legs? Who cared if he didn't wear dresses?

Finn was starting to question a lot of things, now. And it was safe to say he looked kind of stupid, standing by the unfinished machine looking kind of spaced out. Until he snapped out of it for a moment and stared at Gumball. But he couldn't really stare in peace, because the blood was rushing to his face at hyperspeed and the word 'tomato' couldn't even _begin _to describe the color of his face.

"So, like-" Finn started, stifling a gulp. "You're, like, you know, like... you know. And me. And you don't ... you don't... because..." He stammered.

PG rolled his eyes. That was _so _Princess Bubblegum.

"Yes, Finn. I have a huge whopping love crush on you."

* * *

He had to admit it was kind of stupid to think that it wasn't sarcastic. But also dumb to then think it wasn't a little bit truthful.

And this was proven a few hours later, when Prince Gumball came up to ask Finn of the whereabouts of a certain robot before his face was suddenly being mushed with a very flustered Finn's. And he didn't object. It was how he always imagined a kiss with Fionna to be, if he was actually attracted to her.

But after Finn pulled away, they both stared at each other for an awkward moment before Finn yelled something gibberish and ran out of the house.

It was strange. But Jake said not to worry, because he'd be back in a few days after doing some soul-searching or something. He did this when he needed time to think; go on adventures all alone. And to nobody's surprise, he _was_ back. Three days and seven hours later, the boy showed up. And the first thing he did was kiss Gumball (once again by surprise) passionately, more precise this time and there was definitely an increase in confidence. It didn't take long for it to turn into a hot slurry of tongues and teeth and getting a bit handsy.

Deep in his mind, Prince Gumball kind of knew this was all the result of built up tension from the unrequited romance between Finn and Princess Bubblegum. But PG liked it, he liked it when he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck and when Finn embraced him with all the love of a thousand love hugs. It made him feel important, better than when he kissed Marshall- there weren't any fangs and name-calling, no bifurcated tongues or having to cover up your colourless face the next morning. Marshall wasn't good for cuddling or being romantic with, he was good for kissing and for taking out anger with. Finn was a _hero, _a _gentleman, _someone to cry on who wouldn't ditch you on movie night because of a stupid ex-girlfriend.

Gumball wanted that- he _needed_ that. But he couldn't have it, which made him more frantic to hold onto the human, he wanted to keep him or to stay, but he couldn't because he had an entire kingdom to attend to at home and _responsibilities. _

So their tongues danced, quickly and sloppily and he couldn't help but grunt and groan because he just realized how close their bodies were now and it was basically _grinding. _Eventually, one thing led to another.

* * *

"I love you."

The words escaped Finn's mouth first as they were finished. And even now, just looking at eachother with this kind of wonder and endearment finally fulfilled for once in their lives... it was funny. Gumball snickered, and the two fell asleep for a while until the Prince had to put his clothes on and go back down to his boyfriend and explain some bullshit story about looking for enchanted daffodils in some mystical place near the Emerald Forest.

He loved Marshall, too. But it was a different kind of love. And for the first time since they got together, he began to wonder if that was the kind of love that he truly wanted.

* * *

He waved to Finn, holding back the tears of a child going to school for the first time. He waved, because that's all he could do, now that Marshall was here and Finn just held this stoic expression which was kind expected because he didn't fucking _care _now that he was leaving and Gumball was sure that's what broke his heart the most. So PG stepped into the portal, and it was like he never left, but he knew there was a new hole in his heart that couldn't be mended with sex from your vampiric best friend anymore. He longed for more than that. And it hurt.

Finn was fine with a lot of things. He didn't search for reason or justification for the way things happened, he just knew that they happened and whether or not they could be changed didn't really matter.

So when Gumball left, he lay in bed for three days and three nights, because he knew he had to go back to loving Princess Bubblegum now, which was harder than it sounded because now that he got a good taste of her- well, the him version of her- he wanted it more than ever. He didn't cry, he didn't sob grossly or beat himself up over it. He felt like all of his love had been used up and there wasn't enough to go around anymore because he'd given all of it to Gumball.

Finn felt so fucking stupid.

But he hoped Gumball would accidentally open the portal again.

Maybe.


End file.
